


Summer Wine

by femslash



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/F, First Time, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslash/pseuds/femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly how bad do you think vault sex-ed is, anyways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Wine

This wasn’t supposed to have happened. All she wanted was a bed for the night. “Go to Moriarty’s Saloon,” they said. “Just talk to Nova,” they said. That seemed perfect. After all, she needed to talk to this Moriarty guy about her dad anyways.

Nova was different than Beth had admittedly been expecting. She was expecting something like one those secretaries that were in all those old vids back in the vault. With the styled hair and the nice dresses and those back seam stockings. Instead, she got Nova. Nothing wrong with how she dressed, of course. It was just. Unexpected.

Really, her first warning should’ve come when Nova mentioned that thing about company. That should’ve told her that maybe this was more than just renting a bed. But instead, she just gave her the caps, and went on up to the room at the top of the stairs. The one with the big bed.

For a minute, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Beth closed the door behind her, and set her pack on one of the chairs. Then the door opened again, and the slim redheaded woman slipped in, before shutting the door behind her. Nova shook her head at the younger woman. “Jesus, you haven’t even taken off your boots yet.”

Oh.

It wasn’t like she was a blushing virgin. Well, she was technically a virgin. But she’d fooled around with Amata a few times, and there were those vids Butch had eagerly spread around. 

But as Nova took off her boots, and began unbuttoning her blouse, Beth just stood there. When Nova was down to her underwear, the rest of her clothing discarded in a pile, she looked up at Beth. “Don’t tell me you expect me to undress you?” she asked, with a trace amount of disdain.

Beth shook her head, and hastily unzipped her vault suit. She hesitated a moment before pulling off her undershirt. This was it. There was no going back after this. She looked over at Nova, who was now sitting on the bed, a cigarette hanging between her lips. She was pretty. Maybe even prettier than Amata. She pulled the tanktop over her head, and sat down beside Nova on the bed.

Nova sighed, and extinguished her cigarette. She looked over at Beth, and said “So you haven’t done this before, have you?” Beth didn’t say anything, which Nova correctly took as a no.

“Okay,” she said, while unhooking her bra, “Well, welcome to the wasteland kid.”


End file.
